Remnant Hero of the Shield
by Ramen is great
Summary: Peoples of Remnant has already got too much damage. they need someone to protect them, a shield. That the reason I'm here. A shield hero, but... IT WILL REALLY HELP IF YOU GRANTED ME ABILITY TO ATTACK! Look like I'm going to be a walking punching bag for those monster, I'm sure of it...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I didn't own RWBY or Rising of the Shield Hero. Warning contains spoiler from Web novel

**Well, rewrite of Remnant shield. This will much more different from what I wrote before. Sorry for my grammar, English isn't my main language.**

**Cover: ME!**

**Prologue – Wow, what a way to start…**

My eyes snapped open from pain as I look to the sky. I took a glance at my surroundings to found myself awoke in a forest. I was laid on the trunk of a tree beside a river, it was still around noon from the position of the sun.

'What has happened? Where am I? Why am I here?' My head has many questions from a panic. I look down at my body to found a body full of scars through the cut from my clothes. when did I get these scars…?

A quick review myself should be enough, my name is Cyan Everlast, 21 years old, a college digital art student, parent…is it necessary for this subject? I have straight brown hair, Deep blue eyes with a height of 5'9, a little muscle. I already finished class from my college and….

"I was walking back to my apartment and there is…a car that exploded and rolled on me…"

I should be dead now, right? I remembered the pain from all of it, my right arm completely shattered, my ribs broke and maybe it also stabs my lungs too. My eyes…. wait!

My hands cover both my eyes if I remember correctly…it should be blinded by now.

A weight in my right arm made me take a look at it and found my body froze. A familiar white small shield with a gem embedded in the middle of it. A legendary shield from the Rising of The Shield Hero.

Wait! This isn't right! Should this shield still with Naofumi right now? I mean he isn't dead yet or maybe just a copy of it? Yeah…that should be the answer.

And I was summoned? By who? I was sure that what surrounded me right now isn't a man in a robe or some ancient room.

I felt my throat dry and look around, my side bag still with me. I quickly search for my water bottle.

Took a little was enough for now; I didn't know where am I right now. Let quickly list my belonging for now, in my bag are my IPad pro with apple pencil and charger, 2 bottles of water, wallet, my bone conduction headphone for running or other, a light snack and a pocket knife. Will this will be eno-

\- "Grrrrrrrrr" a growl from behind me can be heard.

I snapped my neck and looked at the owner of the growl, a wolf-like creature with a bone cover some part of its body including the face. It was even taller than me!

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING!

My legs took off quickly after I grabbed my bag before that thing jumped at me. Into the tree, I lie on.

SHIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

'What should I do what should I do what should I do'

Why you have to summon me in this forest!

I didn't care about anything now which made me didn't notice how fast I'm running right now. But I still notice my pain, my lungs were burning, my legs gained a strained as I ran.

What this isn't a game right? I swore I haven't seen any Game-like menu.  
If that thing jumps at me at the right time…. the movement will enough for stunning it, a plan formed in my mind.

Was it risk to do with this shield? Yep, but if it can make me survive, I will do it

"whoah!" I rolled off to my left after that thing jumped at me again.

I took a run again to another way and it quickly followed.

Now, this should be the time for my plan! Quickly turned my body around and slammed my shield at its face… Fuck

It dealt no damage nor stun it; it looks like I used a pillow to hit something but with a low force.

It slammed its arm to the right side of my body make me blow away to hit a tree. It quite didn't hurt as I think it would be, the shield defend are here too…. Wonderful….

"Argh! I've no time to deal with this shit right now…" Groined myself while standing up with a shaking leg but got interrupted by it claw stab into my shoulder. My defend aren't enough…

It was worse with shield defend, it slowly dug in instead of went right through it!

I tried to endure the pain that ran through from my shoulder then I found myself got throw into the ground.

A gasped run out from my mouth later with a scream from my pain. Blood poured from my wound. I used my hands to support me and tried to standing up again, only to fall back as it paws pressed on my torso.

I gritted my teeth to enduring my pain as it looked at me into my dry eyes. Blood red with no hint of hesitation. Fear crept through me and made me shiver.

Nononono **NO!**

I already died once but I will not die like this for a second time. I **refuse** it.

I grabbed my pocket knife, a horrifying pain ran through my hand combining with my wound. My mind was screaming.

_HurthurthurthurthurthurthurHurthurthurthurthurthurthurttHurthurthurthurthurthurthurtHurthurthurthurthurthurthurt_h_urthurthurthurthurthurthurHurthurthurthurthurthurthurttHurthurthurthurthurthurthurtHurthurthurthurthurthurthurt_

_STOPTHISSTOPTHISSTOPTHISSTOPTHISSTOPTHISSTOPTHISSTOPTHISSTOPTHIS_

**Shut up!**

**I will survive and even this pain will not prevent me! **

I stabbed the knife into its neck repletely, my hand tightly gripped the knife through sensation. It would be a lie if I say it made damage, but that enough for me to slip out and ran. I put my knife into my bag, my right arm was screaming in agony.

I tried to jump to hide behind a big tree. Hand on my wound.

This wasn't enough to hide I knew that, but enough for me to rest. The tree crashing down again while I jumped away.

My vision became blurred as the struggle continued on.

_**I WILL NOT GIVE UP….**_

Was my last thought before my body fall to the ground again. I tried to use my arms to drag myself continued.

After my eyes shut down, I swore I saw gunfire. _Is this what I think? _I began to hear someone talk about something.

A warmth of comfort warp around my body. I started to relax.

_I survive…. hahaha! Take that!_

After my silence cheered my mind blank out.


	2. Create the shield I

**Disclaimer: I didn't own RWBY or Rising of the Shield Hero**

**I decided to change the previous chapter about Cyan unlocking his Aura. He'll not get it for now. ****And he didn't appear in Vale. Where did he appear in? Read to find out! Oh, and his parents aren't dead or something like that he said it like that because it wasn't necessary. And if you expected an Overpowered MC you'll be disappointed in this story because this will be about Cyan SUFFERING(?). **

**Welcome to the chapter! And the beginning of Creating the Shield arc**

**Warning huge spoil of Rising of the Shield Hero.**

**Cover- Ramen is great**

**Chapter 1 - 'Shield' out at the hospital**

**]1[**

_'What am I' was the question 'it' always strives for the answer._

_'It' has always been different than others from its kind. Some might say it was defective or failure._

_It didn't have any place to stay in the long term. Always disgusted by others. _

_Even it can't see, but it still can sense __aura. Not some kind of huntsman we knew like that._

_It continued to struggle for a long time. No place to stay. _

_One day it senses something new. An odd aura. _

_And the one it found is Cyan. He was strange. Only one word can describe__ him, he was harmless. Even he tried to attack he can't, even in life and death situation._

_And the most strange thing it found... He has some kind of aura center. And that center...was calling 'it'._

_So 'it' made its decision and decided to follow him._

_At least it finally found someone to rely on._

**Remnant Hero of The Shield**

The smell of disinfectant hit my nostrils as my eyes snapped open. Greeted by a white ceiling. The only sound left in the room was my heavy breathing. Those were the sensations I awoke to. _A hospital?_

I let out a groan from the sudden bright light and an immediate pain ran through my shoulder. I bit down my lip to mute my groan. One hand came up to touch the bandages wrapped around my shoulder. there was also an IV tube connected on my left wrist. On my right arm still had a familiar shield with a blue gem embedded in the center. Suddenly I winced from the pain that came from my bruise.

_I'm still alive then_

I grinned from my thought while trying to get up into a sitting position. The room was empty no one was there. Thinking I didn't have anything to do I lay back on the bed again. Beside me, all of my belongings place on the table.

_Oh god did my IPad broke?_ I hope it didn't...no! I'll hold on my hope! I cheered myself before shrugged it off, it's just an item, not my life, I can work and buy another anyway. I mean look at this hospital! It was that I still in modern-day, not a fantasy world!

_What a minute..._

I start to get deep in my thought again. Then a realization hit me. _Why the hell I didn't test the shield system?_

Trying to look at all of the corners of my vision until I found an icon on the right corner of my eyes.

**The requirement of Beowolf shield has been unlocked**

Eh? Does that mean if I wanted to use the system I needed to open this first? I felt my left eye twitching.

**Beowolf Shield**

Equipment Bonus: - Detection shield  
Special effect: Skill 「Dog bite」 {unmastered}.

So...that thing is called Beowolf? And where are other hero weapon system? I should check about my status too.

**Cyan Everlast**

**Job: Shield Hero**

**Title: Hero(?) from another world**

**Equipment: normal clothing**

**Shield: Small shield**

**SP: 100**

**MP: [Locked]**

It doesn't show the level, then how the hell I had no damage? Does that mean it'll impossible for me to gain a way to attack? And Mana point is also locked, that means if I unlock it then I can use magic? And how I going to find a place where they teach magic anyway in this modern world.

Hmm... Curse series? Nah..., the price is too much. I exhaled my breath and yawn. I should sleep, I'm starting to get sleepy now.

...

Then a train of thought hit me. And that train...was fucking multi-track drifting.

_What am I supposed to do now? What about my parents?_ _are they worried about me now?_

No bad thought! If I remember correctly Naofumi can go back to his homeworld in the end!

I should try to sleep for now just some distractions will be great.

Then I heard the sound of something knocked at the window. _Goddamit! My eyes snapped_ open as I turn to look at the window to saw a bird no... not an average bird as you see. A blackbird with a skull-like mask embedded on it faces its red eyes look dull. Nevermore display on my vision. One of those monsters? It was currently slamming its head into the window. Did It follow me from the forest? Because from what I saw outside the window that this hospital is really close to the forest. And what the reason for it to follow me?

It still slamming the window. Well, the bird couldn't see glass if I remember correctly and I suspected the dull from its eyes too, maybe it was blind?

_knock knock* _

It struggles to come in as I watching. I start to sweat as it still didn't stop. Looks like I should help it or the window will break. Hmm... maybe just drive it off will be enough.

I get off from my bed as I walk toward the window then something perked up my interest. I walk to the right and it slamming into the try to get in the room from that way. I step to the left and then it goes left.

_Does it follow me?_

Then my curiosity strike in _'should I open for it to come in?' _was it dangerous? Yes, but I want to know so why not?

I reached for the window and slide it open as I got tackle by a black blur into the face. I stumbled back a bit as I felt the bird somehow crawl into the hospital gown and rest on my close to my collarbone. It hard fur brushed against my skin while squeaking, It kinda cute though but will it dangerous to me? It's still small maybe it peck will not hurt that much. My shield can even stop a sharp claw of a wolf for a moment so this will be fine.

My eyes stare at the bird. Somehow why did I kinda think I had seen it before?

I still deep in thought until I heard an announcement.

**[You have gained a familiar.]**

**[The nameless Nevermore has been added to your party.]**

I blinked then staring at the corner of my vision to found another status on it.

...

...

...

_"**What?!**"_ I almost shout but tried to remain quiet as possible since I'm still in the hospital. There wasn't any slave seal from Shield Hero here, so how the hell!?

Look like a headache was going to add in my case too. Damn that car to got me Isekai'd like that! Someone may be grateful to get Isekai'd like that but not me! If I got summon like this and as The one of Cardinal Hero from Rising of The Shield Hero then that means this world was in chaos and needed to be saved! I didn't want to deal with any goddess, Wave or Dragon!

I felt that the Nevermore has been asleep in my hospital gown as it breathes slowly. I should get some rest for the sake of my sanity.

Oh and look like I going to be this little guy for a while so I should name him right? Since you're coming with me then it would be...

"Blank. This will be your name from now on"

**[The nameless Nevermore change into Blank]**

I don't know what your goal becoming my familiar but if that your choice I'll fulfill you, after all, I'm still an artist.

Well, I guess I can continue my sweet sleeping time right now. I laid back on the bed softly to not wake Blank.

I wonder how others will react to this, it'll be great. I thought in amusement. My eyes shut as my mind start to calm down. It time to get rest so I'll take advantage of being like this to sleep as much as possible.

I still require a hint about what I need to do to get back to my home.

But for now, I'm tired and injured so recover myself first before starting to plan something.

I opened my eyes after my sweet rest, to greet with the darkness of the room..._don't tell me that I..._  
I checked the clock on the world and it's still 4 a.m. Great...Such a smart choice to sleep in the afternoon? Maybe to woke up in the middle of the night. Look like I should find something to kill the time for now.

Reaching out and grabbed my IPad I check to see any kind of damage has done to it lucky for me it just some crack on the screen. Well...It didn't like I have anything to do anyway, so I decided spent my time drawing. setting it on my lap without waking up Blank. I continued my favorite activity, drawing.

[One work later]

When did the sun come up? Look like my bad habit still hasn't gone yet. Blank also looks like it was awake for a while. I take a look at the clock again

6.30 a.m.

two and a half hours huh? Look like it didn't break the record yet. well, my longest was 12 hours without a break to finish my work. It didn't good for my health I knew that! But the work can't finish on its own. Don't worry I got my beauty sleep after that time.

Sleeping is fun.

Anyways, will someone come and checking me? Because I'm sure that gunshot didn't shoot itself. I need to thank them somehow.

People sometimes said I'm asshole from time to time. But anyway someone saves my life, I'm not an ungrateful bastard, so I need to thank them for sure.

Oh, the doctor finally came in and talk about my condition(of course I hid Blank before she came in). I need to stay in the hospital for about 14 days or...more if I had other symptoms during that. Look like I also have a strange healing speed too, thank the shield I guess. And about my savior, the doctor said that he was huntsman? Maybe there was a hunter of these creatures? Look like they were the only group of passerby and they have gone continued their travel after send me into the hospital.

Look like I don't have a chance to thank them huh:?

Also, the doctor also complained about my shield was really annoying because it was stuck at my right arm, but it was really interesting since it also sent some kind of barrier through my body.

Of course, I knew what that barrier is, it was one of this legendary shield power. If you don't include the attack power this shield is totally cheated code.

Crafting, Cooking, Immunity, Forging, etc...

After the doctor leaves me alone I continued to make my plan.

If I want to go home I need to do something to help or save this world. If it was fighting these creatures which I learn it was Grimm.

Well, no matter what, I'll find my way to my home. Grimm? The pain still lingers in my shoulder but still, I need to go home. If you wish me to deal with them I'll do it.

Even though it was a risk for someone who never fights before. But...It never wrongs to try.

I grinned a bit with my thought. Come on then I'll complete this quest to finally go back to my world.

I knew that someone like me can never be a hero.

I'm just a selfish man.

Still...

I'll try to protect this world.

**Chapter 1 end**

**Woohoo!! I finally finished chapter 1. **

**Sorry if it took too long for each chapter. I'm still a student and it kinda busy for me lately**

**Maybe it'll take 2-3 weeks to finish one chapter but I'll try my best!! (this chapter are still really short)**

**Sorry for my grammar.**


	3. announcement

I create a new account to used it to write the story but this will be the last rewrite of this story. I will update when I finish the new story.


End file.
